The Surprise in the Closet
by Black-Widow-in-Traning
Summary: Narcissa walks in on Draco yet again naked and she has a look in his closet for clothes but it is not the only thing she find In there


**Here is a Drarry oneshot! Please enjoy! I got this promote of a tumblr picture and I just had to share it might be a little OOC but I have tried to make it as close as possible, I do not own Harry Potter**

"Draco, why aren't you wearing any clothes?" Narcissa asked

"Umm. I don't have anything to wear" Draco blushed which cause Narcissa to raise her eyebrow this has already happened a few times she smirked and made her way to Draco's closet full knowing what or well who is going to be there.

"Yes you do, there's pants, trousers, Hello Harry, shirts" Narcissa said with a raised eyebrow looking at a blushing Draco

"Hi Mrs Malfoy" Harry muttered also blushing

"Oh nonsense this has happened a few times now, It's Narcissa please… well have fun boys and I hope next time we meet, you are wearing clothes and not in my sons closet" Narcissa smirked as she left the room leaving the two boys blushing hard behind. Narcissa slowly made her way down the stairs into the sitting room which Lucius was already sitting and drinking in. Narcissa sat beside her husband and picked up one the books she has been reading,

"So I found Harry in Draco's closet again" Narcissa said causally, about 5-10 minutes later, and without looking up from her book. Lucius choked on his drink and looked at his wife who wore a small smirk on her face

"What" Lucius asked wondering if he heard his wife correctly

"I found Harry in Draco's closet again" Narcissa said calmly again without looking up from her book

"Again? So this has happened more than once" Lucius said his eyes wide open

"Of course it has only happened a few times, with in the last 6 months" Narcissa said finally looking up at her husband

"I told him hopefully next time I see him, he is wearing clothes and not in Draco's closet maybe we should invite him over for dinner tomorrow night" Narcissa mused her brain already ticking with ideas

"Our son and Harry Potter" Lucius said

"Yes dear" Narcissa chuckled at her husband's reaction.

"Why didn't he tell us" Lucius said still surprised how his wife is so calm and causal about this

"Did you freak out the first time you saw Harry in his closet?" Lucius asked curious

"I was surprised, as I wasn't expecting it, but no I didn't freak out I always knew Draco preferred males over females" Narcissa said with a tilt of her head

"How?" Lucius asked because he had no idea

"A mother always knows" Narcissa winked at her husband who was still baffled at the whole situation,

"How do you feel about it?" Narcissa asked after a little while knowing her husband needed time to think

"I'm fine with it, surprised but I am okay with it" Lucius said honestly he thought he would be beyond mad having his son sleeping with the Potter boy but he couldn't if anything he is glad, it just proves that they are yet again a better family then the rest. A comfortable silence feel between them. Narcissa noticed Harry was leaving and turned to face them

"Harry dear" Narcissa called out after seeing the messy black hair he turned around and faced her slightly red

"Yes Mrs Malfoy" Harry said

"Oh please I said called me Narcissa" Narcissa said with a wave of her hand

"Are you busy at all tomorrow night?" Narcissa asked Harry scrunched up his face to think both Narcissa and Draco couldn't help but chuckle at it

"No I don't have any plans" Harry said with a wary smile

"Good, would you like to join us here for dinner?" Narcissa asked

"Dinner, here?" Harry repeated

"Yes, dear" Narcissa chuckled

"Uhh sure I can come here for dinner, I like dinner" Harry said stumbling over his words which caused all three Malfoys to chuckle

"It's okay dear you can relax we don't bite" Narcissa laughed at how red both her son and Harry got

"Okay well thank you I will see you tomorrow night what time did you want me here?" Harry asked

"How about we say 4:00? We don't have dinner until 6 but we could always talk first" Narcissa smiled that warm mother smile

"Sure I will be here at 4 tomorrow afternoon, bye Mr and Mrs Malfoy" Harry said

"It's Narcissa and Lucius dear" Narcissa said with a smile

"Right yes Narcissa and Lucius" Harry blushed and bit his lip which cause Draco to chuckle Harry looked at him and pouted

"Sorry" Draco giggled and kissed his boyfriend on the lips before taking his hand and walking him to the door.

"See you tomorrow?" Draco smiled

"I'll see you tomorrow" Harry grinned leaning in to kiss his boyfriend one last time for the day


End file.
